


Just Here for the Water

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, End credits AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is dying of thirst. He will do whatever it takes to get some water. Takes place in the end credits AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Here for the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend. Hopefully it's not too OoC for these sexy men. This is my first time focusing on Haru. Please enjoy!

*** 

He had been wandering for hours, no, days. He had been out in the desert for too long. It had gotten to a point where he kept seeing things, but he knew they weren’t there. He had run out of water the day before, and was desperate to find some. Any water would do, except a mirage. That would get Haruka Nanase nowhere.

A city loomed in the distance, with the hopeful promise of finding something to quench his thirst. He blinked a few times, just to make sure what he saw there was actually there, and not the mirage he kept hoping he wouldn’t run into. He reached up to unfurl the royal blue scarf he’s kept covering his face from the elements, as he stares off into the distance. Yes, there was a city ahead, and it looked like there was a palace. If anyone was going to have access to water, it would be this city. He wrapped the scarf back into place, and began to walk again, guiding his camel across the desert.

Entering the gates, Haru looked around, and saw that there was a bazaar in front of him. _Perfect_. His camel made a loud, displeased noise, clearly unhappy with the tight quarters. Turning around, he scratched the snout of his trustful animal. “You don’t have to go with me,” he said quietly, scratching a little more. He saw an area when he walked into the gates where he could leave his traveling companion, and headed back over there.

“10 rupees.” The stable owner informed him, his hand held out, expecting payment immediately.

Haru reached into his satchel on his camel’s back, and retrieved the payment. He set it in the stable owner’s hand, and cleared his throat, with what little spit he still had left in his mouth. “Water?”

“None.” The owner pocketed the payment, before leading Haru’s camel towards a private stall. Sighing, Haru waved a goodbye to his four-legged companion, and then headed towards the bazaar.

As he gets into the bustle of the city, Haru noticed a shop located inside of a building. There was a tall man in there, wearing a green tunic, with a black and white fabric cloth draped over his left shoulder. He approached the stall, and pointed at his mouth.

“Water?”

The pale green eyes of the stall owner shook his head, and turns a jar over. It should have water in it, but it does not. He sighed, and heads further down the bazaar. Just to reaffirm, he glanced back over his shoulder, and saw the stall owner is no longer there.

Making his way further into the bazaar, Haru saw a petite man standing across from baskets of fruit. “Water?” He asked, his voice becoming raspier the more he tried to speak.

Another shake of a head. The petite man grabbed his canteen, and turned it upside down, just as the other stall owner had done. One small drop of water dribbled out, and quickly evaporated the moment it hit the dirt floor.

Determined to find water, Haru continued down the road. He saw the palace gates in front of him, and saw a guard standing next to the door. He approached him, praying that this man would be his salvation. “Water?” He could barely utter the word, as there was zero moisture left in his mouth by this point.

Just like the other three, the guard held up his water sac and turned it over. Haru groaned, almost falling to the ground in frustration. _Where is all the water in this city?_ One last thought popped into his head, as he saw the palace directly in front of him. At the end of his rope, he walked to the gates, and bowed to the guards, requesting an audience with the owner of the palace.

He was led through the gates by the same palace guard he had just asked for water, his hand gripping Haru’s upper left arm. He didn’t like people touching him, but did not want to upset anyone. All he wanted was some water, and he would do whatever it took to get it.

The room he was led to was not one he was expecting. He thought he would be carried to the throne room, where there is usually a sultan, prince, or a royal of some sort. No, he was led to what looked like a private chamber. There was a large bed to the side, covered in ornate pillows, varying in different shades of maroon and orange, with satin curtains draped from the four posters on each end of the bed. However, he paid no mind to it. What piqued his interest was what was directly in front of him.

A man sat in a chair, with what looked like a giant bowl of water in front of him. Haru’s blue eyes focused on the object he had been looking for for so long, and could feel saliva returning to his dry mouth. The man wore a black and gold tunic, and wore a similar head wrap to his own, but was red in color, just like the man’s hair. His nails were also painted, black with what looked like beige triangles in the center of each nail.

“I hear you’re looking for water, is that correct?” The voice that came from the man’s mouth wasn’t what Haru was expecting. “Makoto, come out here, please.”

“Yes!” The person that was called, Makoto, came out into the chamber. “Ah, I see he has finally arrived, Your Highness.”

Haru stared at him, taken by surprise. He was not expecting to see the first person he had approached in the bazaar about water to be standing in this room with the royal….prince? King? Haru didn’t care, quite honestly, he just wanted the water that was in front of him.

“You were right. He is good looking.” The man sitting on the chair remarked, as if Haru wasn’t standing right there. “I’m Prince Rin. I have what you’re looking for.” The redhead flashed a smile, exposing his sharp pointed teeth.

“Water.” Haru nodded, and pointed at the bowl in front of the man. He took a step towards it, but was halted by Makoto.

“Ah, I’m sorry. You cannot have the water.” Makoto stood in front of the bowl, blocking Haru’s way. “No, you must do as His Highness tells you, for you to receive some.”

He pushed some of the hair that had fallen out of his turban back underneath it. Haru grew bored of the situation, and decided that if he was going to get what he wanted, he would play this Prince’s game.

“I will do whatever His Majesty wishes.” Haru replied, bowing respectfully.

Rin’s laugh rang through the quiet room. “That’ll be all, Rei. Please close the door behind you, and make sure that no one is to disturb us.”

The guard that had led him into the chamber clicked his heels together, and marched out of the room. The sound of the large doors shutting echoed quietly through the large chamber. Haru stood in his spot, as he watched the prince stand up from his chair. His eyes followed, as Rin headed towards the bed.

“Makoto, please put the pillows away.” Rin stood next to the bed, as if waiting for the other man to act.

“Right away, Your Highness.” Makoto walked over to the bed. He tied the curtains back, and began to gather the pillows in his arms. He set them in a chest at the end of the bed, arranging the delicate objects in a particular fashion. Once he was finished, he stepped back. “All ready for you, my liege.”

Haru wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but he stood in his spot, not moving a muscle. The water was so close, he could taste it on his lips, but it seemed as if this Prince had other ideas. His eyes darted over to the side, and saw that he had removed the turban he had been wearing, and had pulled off the black and gold robe.

“What was your name again?” Rin asked, as he settled himself in the center of the bed.

“Haruka Nanase.” His voice still sounded raspy, thanks to the lack of moisture he was still experiencing.

“Haruka, hmmm?” Rin looked over at the taller man. “Makoto, please give this man a small sip of water. He clearly needs it.”

“I need more than just a sip, Your Highness,” Haru interjected, as he watched Makoto pick up a tiny chalice, which he dunked into the bowl of water. “If I could - “

“You may have a sip, because I don’t want to hear how thirsty you are every time you speak to me, Haru.” Rin waved his hand. “Be thankful I am allowing this.”

The shop keeper, turned man servant, handed the tiny chalice to him. There had to have been just a small swallow of water in it, which wasn’t anywhere near what Haru wanted. But, knowing that he was a stranger in the graces of royalty, he accepted the pathetic excuse for water, and swallowed it. His thirst remained, but that small amount did take some of the edge off.

“Now. Do you feel better?” The prince asked him, who was unexpectedly half naked.

Haru gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I suppose so.”

“Your voice doesn’t sound as harsh as it had before.” Rin smirked. “Now, do you want to know how you can have all that water on the table, and then some?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Haru turned, and gave him his full attention.

“Have you ever killed anyone before?”

He kept silent, not sure if it was a serious question or not. If this prince was expecting him to murder someone, just for water, Haru wasn’t sure he was willing to do that. Yes, he wanted it, and needed it badly, but to have blood on his hands for something like that? He wasn’t sure he liked the idea.

Rin burst out laughing. “Did you think I was serious, Haru?” He ran a hand through his aubergine hair, the strands that had been framing his face were suddenly pushed back. “Makoto, he thought I was serious!”

“Well, Your Highness, it seems Mr. Nanase is not from our province. Perhaps he thinks you will be asking him to kill a foe for some more water.” Makoto had returned to the side of the bed, a small smile on his face.

Haru observed their exchange, not sold on what was going to be asked of him. His eyes darted back over towards the bowl, and that thirst returned tenfold. “I’m just here for the water. What do I need to do to get some more?” He was becoming irritated, as this game didn’t seem to have an end.

“I want you to service me.” Rin said, a smirk on his face.

“Service?” Haru blinked, not sure just what the prince was asking. “You want me to be your servant for some water?”

“No, no.” Rin shook his head, that smirk still present. “No, I want your services. Like, I want you to perform fellatio on me. Perform fellatio, and have sex with me. I think you’re attractive, and would rather enjoy feeling you inside of my body.”

Haru stared at him. “Huh?”

The prince stood up from the side of the bed, where Makoto helped remove the rest of his clothes without being prompted. Rin returned to the center of the bed, completely naked. “I said, if you want your water, you will have to give me sexual pleasure. Until I am satisfied, and not before.”

His eyes looked down at the redhead’s evident arousal. Haru had never had sex before, with either a woman or a man. Realizing that was going to be changing, against his wishes, his cheeks became heated. He cast his eyes down, and sighed inaudibly.

“I’ve never done either of those acts before.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay.” The prince’s shop keeper turned steward said, a smile on his face. “I can show you what His Highness enjoys. He’s very easy to please.” Makoto began to strip out of his clothes.

Now there were two naked men in front of him. He hadn’t been around this many naked people in his entire existence. He was a bit of a loner, a wanderer, and to be thrust into this abrupt circumstance was a bit jarring to him.

“Haru,” Rin’s voice drew his attention back to him. He saw that Makoto had taken a bottle of what looked like an oil of some sort, and was starting to pour some on his fingers. His mouth became dry, as he saw Rin lay on his back, the prince spreading his legs wide.

“Are you ready to see just what our prince enjoys, Mr. Nanase?” Makoto asks, holding up two shiny fingers. “You will be surprised at how easy it is to get him to moan.”

“H-Hurry, Makoto,” Rin pleaded, his cheeks a bit rosy. “Show him, so he can take over.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Makoto nodded his head.

A slickened finger was pushed inside the prince’s body, and disappeared. Haru stared at Makoto’s hand, wondering just how far in his finger had gone. He could hear the prince begin to moan, but Haru was too busy concentrating on just what Makoto seemed to be doing to his body. The way his index finger was extended out with the other fingers, watching that oiled up middle finger begin to move in and out in a slow fashion was fascinating.

“Our prince enjoys it when you do this to him,” Makoto did something with the finger inside of Rin’s body, as the redhead let out a loud moan. Chuckling softly, Makoto turned, and looked at Haru. “Breathe, Mr. Nanase. You are turning blue.”

Exhaling loudly, Haru hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. “W-What did you just do to him?”

“Oh? You mean, this?” Makoto repeated what he had just done, making the prince throw his head back with a loud moan. He held up his free hand, and bent his middle finger at the first joint. “That. If you are in far enough, when you do that, it will trigger his pleasure spot.”

“I see.” Haru watched Makoto slip his second finger into Rin’s body.

“His Highness also enjoys it when you use your mouth at the same time.” Makoto leaned forward, and kissed the tip of Rin’s cock, making the redhead moan wantonly. “I won’t be able to speak it through, as my mouth will be a little bit occupied, but you’ll be able to tell what he likes from the noises he will make, Mr. Nanase.”

Makoto did as he said he would, ceasing all of his talking as his lips came to rest around the head of Rin’s cock. Haru’s eyes alternated between looking at Rin’s cock sliding into Makoto’s mouth, to Makoto’s fingers working as one inside of Rin’s body. Seeing the prince react so much was making him a bit uncomfortable in the nether regions. Haru refused to believe he was being turned on by this. It was just a means to an end. If he did as Makoto was doing, he would get all the water he’d want.

“Makoto!” Rin’s loud cry shook Haru out of his daydream, as he saw Makoto bobbing his head. He saw that he was using just the barest touch of his teeth against Rin’s cock, as his cheeks began to hollow more. A third finger had been added inside of him, which Rin’s ass took in with ease.

Haru could feel the flush start to creep up on his face, as he watched the prince begin to writhe on the bed. He knew that there was no way he was going to be able to do the same thing, as he was a stranger. He didn’t know this man’s body the way it seemed his steward did. If he mimicked him, he _might_ be able to pass.

Rin began to buck his hips on the bed, thrusting up into Makoto’s mouth uncontrollably. Haru could tell that the man was close. Even though he had never done the deed to another person before, he wasn’t a eunuch. He touched himself, mostly to relieve any tension he felt, and had never seen it as a means of pleasure, only release. But, this prince looked like he enjoyed receiving this type of stimulation.

Pumping his fingers into Rin more, Makoto lowered his head, and took all of Rin’s cock into his mouth. Haru heard Rin’s loud scream, as Makoto’s throat began to move, his Adam’s apple moving down with each swallow of his prince’s release. He could see how Makoto was just as aroused as he was by the act, his hard cock waving in the air.

The prince’s body became relaxed, as Makoto pulled his fingers out of him gently. His mouth slid off of the softening cock. “Did you see what I did, Mr. Nanase?” Makoto asked, as he wiped his mouth off with his clean fingers.

“Yes.” Haru nodded his head, noticing the small dribble of cum that had slipped past Makoto’s lips.

“G-Give us a moment,” Rin panted softly.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Makoto smiled, and walked over to the bedside table, and began to wash his hands with a small bowl of water. “He is quick to bounce back.” Makoto smiled knowingly, as he wiped his hand off on a small hand towel.

Haru felt hot all over. His body felt like it was overheating, and he didn’t have his water yet. “You’re panting, Haru.” He looked over at the prince, who had just addressed him, with that smirk back on his face. “See something you like?”

“Water.” Haru pointed at the bowl that Makoto was now dumping out into the vase of a small plant that was in the bedroom.

“If you say so.” Rin eyed him. “Take your clothes off now, Haru.”

“No.” Haru shook his head. “I can do that without taking my clothes off, your Majesty.”

“Do you want your water, or not?” Rin sat up. “Because, I won’t give it to you, unless you take off all of your clothes. Makoto can help you, if you prefer.”

He shook his head. “No, I can manage on my own, your Highness.”

Taking off his turban first, Haru instantly felt lighter, his jet black hair no doubt damp. He set it on the ground, and took off his white cloth, which revealed a half black crop top. He pulled that off, leaving him in his black pants. He had left his weapon back with his camel, as he did not want to intimidate those he approached. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his pants off, removing his undergarments as well, and stood naked before the prince.

“Well.” Rin remarked, staring at Haru’s naked body. He resisted the urge to cover himself up, as he knew the prince would only tell him to remove his hands. “That is quite an impressive piece of equipment you have there, Haru.”

His cheeks grew warm, as he tried not to glance down at his own erect cock. “Yours is much nicer, your Majesty.” He spoke the truth, as he did think the prince had a nice cock.

“It is pretty nice, isn’t it?” Rin laid back on the bed. “Makoto, I want to be on the edge of the bed.”

The other man walked over to the bed, and helped Rin get settled on the end of the bed. “Like this, your Majesty?”

“Perfect.” Rin nodded his head. “Will you please make sure that Haru is prepped properly for me to receive him?”

Haru felt his cheeks become inflamed once more. He had not agreed to having the other man touch him, but it looked like he was out of options. Makoto picked up the oil he had used on his fingers, and approached where Haru was standing.

“Dribble it on him.” Rin instructed. “Do not pour it onto your hand first.”

“Of course, your Worship.” Makoto nodded, and began to pour the oil onto the tip of his cock.

He didn’t make a sound, as the cool liquid began to dribble down the length of his shaft. He kept his eyes on the red pupils of the prince’s. He could see the flush appear on Rin’s cheeks out of the corner of his eye, but paid no attention to it. If this is what the prince wanted, it was what he would get.

“Enough, Makoto. Now, make sure he’s coated properly.”

As the hand closed around his cock, and began to pump him slowly, Haru could not stop the moan that left his mouth. He saw a satisfied grin appear on the prince’s face, as he sat back, his wrists locked to keep himself elevated.

“Haru. Touch his hand, and take some of that oil for yourself. You saw what he did to me, yes?” Rin asked, practically salivating as Makoto pumped Haru’s cock gently.

He kept his eyes on Rin’s. “Yes. Am I not doing that to you, your M-Majesty?” He groaned low, after a particular rough tug from Makoto, which made his toes curl into the fur carpet beneath his feet.

“I am already prepped. You will suck me off, though. I would like to see those parched lips of yours taking my cock.”

“Then your servant should stop what he’s doing.” Haru looked at Makoto, who stopped moving his hand.

“No. He will continue.” Rin commanded. “If you cannot resist the urge to come, then maybe you won’t get your water.”

Haru knew that the man was going to continue to play this game. “As you wish, your Majesty.” He began to lower his head, licking his lips as he got closer to Rin’s cock.

“Ah, ah. Don’t forget you need to touch Makoto.” Rin’s smirk had returned to his face.

Makoto poured some of the oil onto Haru’s fingers. “I need to release him, Majesty, so that I may be prepped, as you requested.”

“Very well.” Rin sighed, looking somewhat bored. “Makoto, face me while he does it, so I can watch you both.”

He waited until Makoto was standing next to him on his right side, before he slid his oiled index finger against the clef of his tanned ass. He heard Makoto gasp, as he put his hands down on the bed to balance himself.

“Spread yourself for him, Makoto,” the prince demanded. Haru’s finger brushed against the soft skin, as Makoto spread his feet wide. “That’s it…”

Feeling that it would be enough, Haru moved closer to the tip of Rin’s cock. Whatever oil Makoto had used had a slight fragrance to it, which wasn’t too terrible to smell. Haru could also smell the underlying natural musk of the prince. As he pushed his middle finger into the warmth of Makoto’s body, he licked the tip of Rin’s cock tentatively.

The taste was different from anything Haru had had before. There wasn’t something he could equate it to, except that it tasted salty. His tongue lapped against the small slit, as he pushed his finger deeper into Makoto’s body. He heard both men moan softly, at different intervals.

“Swallow it down, Haru,” Rin moaned low. He began to push his cock against Haru’s wet lips, painting them with what little pre-cum that was there. “Open wide for my cock.”

Remembering the water, Haru did as he was asked. He opened his mouth wide, and felt Rin begin to slide back on his tongue. Having such a large object in his mouth took a moment to get used to, but once it was there, he began to enjoy it. Surprised by that, he began to suck gently, as he hooked his finger, just like Makoto had taught him.

“AH!” Makoto cried out, as he spread his feet more. With the extra space, Haru pushed his second finger into him, as he began to rub his tongue along the ridges of Rin’s cock.

Rin’s cock hit the back of his throat, gagging him for a brief second, before he recovered with a gentle suction. He could hear Rin moaning for more. As he began to suck harder on him, he looked up, and saw those piercing red eyes now had an expression that hadn’t been there before.

“H-Haru, stop.” Rin requested, placing a hand on Haru’s shoulder. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

He pulled back, and wiped his mouth off with his free hand. He added a third finger into Makoto, and saw just how much the steward was enjoying the pleasure he was giving him. This power was making his head spin.

“Makoto is prepped.” Rin panted, as he sat back on the bed. “Haru, lay next to me on the bed now.”

“But, I thought -” Haru was stopped before he could finish his thought.

“Now.” Rin pointed to the bed. “Makoto, lay on the other side of me, please.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Makoto nodded, and hurried to lay next to him. His back faced Rin, almost as if this position was one the two of them took often.

Approaching the bed, Haru laid down on the opulent sheets, surprised at how soft the material was. He settled behind Rin, the redhead’s back to his chest.

“Y-Your majesty…. I don’t want to hurt you.” Haru said, as he placed himself at the cleft of Rin’s ass. “I just want water.”

“You’ll get your water, after we finish here.” Rin pushed his hips back, as the tip of Haru’s cock pushed against his entrance. “Just do as I said, Haru, and fill me up with that delightful cock of yours.”

Pushing his hips forward, he sank into the tight heat of Rin, and let out a loud moan. It felt better than anything he had ever felt before. That tight, warm heat squeezing his cock so much was making him forget about the reason why he came to this palace to begin with. Now, all he wanted to do was stay seated within this warmth, to hear the moans of the redhead fill his head as his body responded to every single one.

“M-Makoto,” Rin moaned, as the prince slipped into the other’s body. Haru heard Makoto moan loud, which he joined in with, as he thrust his hips forward again. “H-Haru…”

Each thrust penetrated the prince deeper. Haru could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, but for once, he did not wish for it to happen. He wanted to keep fucking this prince, for as long as he could. They all moved together, as each thrust of Haru’s propelled Rin to thrust deep into Makoto. He lifted his leg up, to balance it on Rin’s hip, and found he was able to go deeper inside, the tightness increasing around him. He knew the moment he entered into this game of cat and mouse, he would wind up trapped. Haru was welcoming it with sweet relief, as he knew that had been the prince’s intention this entire time.

Haru kissed the side of Rin’s neck, as he listened to the man moan his name loud with each harsh thrust of his hips. Between his cries, and Makoto’s cries for Rin to move faster, it was a wonder that none of the guards were trying to find out what the commotion was about. It seemed as if that guard, Rei, was doing his job. Haru groaned loud, as Rin lifted his own leg in the same manner as Haru.

“I’m…” Rin moaned loud, as he began to buck his hips rapidly between the two men.

He bit his lower lip, refusing to come until he knew the prince had finished. Without thinking about it, he reached his hand around, and began to stroke Makoto fast. As the warmth of Makoto’s release began to coat his hand, he felt Rin clamp down on his cock with a force that made him see white. He shouted out as his orgasm hit his body, almost making him blackout from the sheer force of it.

All were panting hard, covered in sweat and oil, and drying cum. Rin pulled out of Makoto, the slight movement forcing Haru’s softening cock to slip out of his body. They laid there in a pile, their heaving becoming less and less as more time passed.

“You may have as much water as you wish,” Rin mumbled, and pointed towards the bowl. “There is more in a reserve. Rei can show you. For now, go and get your water, Haru. You’ve earned it.” Rin laid back down, and rested his head against Makoto’s chest.

Getting up, Haru walked over to the bowl, and grabbed a large chalice from the shelf. He dipped it into the water, filling it up to the brim. He brought the sweet liquid to his lips, and took a long drink. Looking over at the bed, he saw both men were fighting off sleep. Finishing the drink, he set the cup down, and made his way back to the bed.

Haru rested against the prince’s shoulder, and saw Makoto resting in the same position on the opposite shoulder. “Ifyour Majesty wishes, perhaps I may stay here? That is to say, if there is a position on your staff that’s available.”

When he had entered the palace, all he wanted was one thing. And now, he wanted so much more. Having enjoyed the throes of passion with the prince and his steward, he knew that this is where he wanted to be. Not out in the desert searching, but here in this bedroom. He saw both Rin and Makoto exchange a quick glance, before Rin turned his head to look at him.

“I suppose I could use another bodyguard.” Rin wore a knowing smirk on his face. “Perhaps one that only stays in my chamber?”

Haru breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, your Majesty. I think that is something I would be good at. Except, I left my camel out in the bazaar.”

“It is of no matter. I will have one of the guards bring him to the royal stable.” Rin sat up, and looked between the two of them. “You may have access to the water whenever you wish. Take as many baths as you wish, drink as much as want.” Rin met both of their eyes. “You and Makoto are my personal guards. You will take care of me, in any way I see fit, and I will make sure the both of you are well taken care of.” Rin looked between the both of them. “That is my royal decree.”

Haru looked at Makoto, and both shared a smile. He knew that this was going to be a good arrangement.

“Yes, your Majesty.” They replied in unison, sealing their fate to the prince.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! ^_^ 


End file.
